


How could I resist you?

by pr1nceofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slow Build, kind of, literally chapter one is pretty much just pale gamkar, maybe some angst in the future, there might be some davekat in the future too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1nceofheart/pseuds/pr1nceofheart
Summary: Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you’re currently confiding in your best pale bro about your longtime flush-crush.(This fic is pretty much warm-up after a year long writers block. Don’t expect it be top notch.)
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara♦Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	How could I resist you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter months ago at three in the morning. I’m sorry.

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you’re currently confiding in your best pale bro about your longtime flush-crush.

This, of course, isn’t the first time you’ve come to your moirail about this particular issue, in fact you could probably list quite a few times that you’ve spoken about this particular issue with him, and even then there are likely countless more that got lost in a sopor filled haze that hung heavily over your conscious due to enjoying maybe one too many pies at the time, but you aren’t really sure. Maybe there were more, maybe there weren’t. There’s no real way for you to tell. Unless Karkat tells you, of course.

This time, however, you assume Karkat is about fed up with you about this crush of yours, because he’s a lot more screamy and irritated sounding than usual, which is saying a lot. But you know your best bro well enough to tell when he’s genuinely annoyed, you think. 

He cuts off your wandering thought process by taking a sharp inhale and snapping his head in your direction once more(he’d turned away for a moment to catch his breath a couple minutes ago, and you’d been kind of just sitting there in the meantime.), his shoulders looking tenser than usual and his ears flattened in annoyance to the point they’re touching the sides of his face as he opens his mouth to speak. “Oh my GOG Gamzee, you fucking idiotic bulgemuffin, can’t you just get your shit together and tell him how you feel?” His voice is harsh but not exactly mean as he pauses to run his claws through the wiry black hair of his bangs, cherry tinted irises piercing into the purpleblood sitting next to him. “Fuck, I wouldn’t even doubt that he likes you back in that way! You’re all he fucking talks about half the time, besides fairies and that stupid ‘fiduspawn’ bullshit.” He finishes his sentence with another deep inhale and crosses his arms, brows pulled together and lips pressed into a line in an angry looking pout. You’re not sure why he’s pouting. 

You, of course, know Karkat is just trying to help you, just like he had been all the other unsuccessful times because he’s your moirail and it’s his job, but still all you can manage as a response is an almost awkward sounding chuckle as you unfold one of your lanky arms from your lap so you can rub at the back of your neck, that wide, almost permanent smile of yours faltering a bit. 

“Nah, sorry bro,” You pause to meet his gaze again, the purple flecks in your own irises flashing in the light as a slow exhale shakes your diaphragm. “I don’t wanna motherfucking mess up what I already have with Tavbro. Miracles like that have to be all up and protected, you know?” You can’t hide the small twinge of longing audible in your voice near the end. No matter how much you don’t want to mess up your friendship with Tav, you still want to be something more than just friends, or even just moirails, and Karkat seems to know that. 

The mutant in question gives an almost sympathetic look to the highblood, although it would probably come off as more of a glare to someone who didn’t know him well enough, and puts a hand on your shoulder as his anger visibly dissolves from his body just a bit. “Gamzee. Please.” He gives your shoulder a small squeeze. “I’m sick of seeing you so torn up about this. I know your relationship with Tavros means a lot to you, but,” He exhales, gaze softening. “You have to tell him.” 

Your smile falters again after a moment of processing what your moirail had said. Even through your tapering high, you know that Karkat is right. He’d always been right about this, you knew that. But you also know it’d be bad for your thinkpan to continue on with this endless pining any longer, for your thoughts about the cute little bronzeblood you call your second best bro to hurt your bloodpusher in an aching, longing sort of way any longer, even if telling him might ruin one of the best friendships you’ve ever had, which the thought of that hurts in itself, but you know deep down that you have to. For yourself, for Tavros, and for Karkat. So, after a moment’s pause you simply give a small, lazy nod to your best friend, who gives you a comforting smile in return and a pap of reassurance on the cheek as you begin to unfold your long limbs from whatever bizarre sitting position they’d been in before.

You let out a low sigh to ease your already steadily building nerves at the idea of confessing and make sure to give your bro a small word of thanks and a smile back before you rise to your full height and walk off in the direction of Tavros’ respiteblock.


End file.
